The invention relates to a distance lamp in passenger and/or goods traffic, for example as a distance warning lamp or safety lamp, comprising a light field, which emits light in accordance with a luminous configuration, wherein the light field has a first and a second light source and provision is made of a control unit for controlling the luminous configuration of the light field, and the first and the second light sources can be driven by the control unit and, by means of a control logic, the first and the second light sources can be respectively assigned a temporally variable profile of the light intensity thereof.
The prior art discloses various technical solutions in respect of this.
Thus, by way of example, DE 199 52 408 C2 discloses providing a system for advance warning or advance information for other road users. In that case it is provided that a vehicle in a hazardous situation, for example during/after an emergency stop, automatically warns any following traffic by the triggering of corresponding optical signals.
DE 10 2005 032 921 A1 discloses constituting a light field of a vehicle lighting device by means of a plurality of light sources and thereby generating different luminous configurations of a light field which are luminous in a constant fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,411,204 discloses embodying a collision warning device as a light field that is driven in a suitable manner.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the prior art further and, in particular, to develop a suitable means for maintaining a defined distance from an object, in particular for maintaining a safety distance between two vehicles travelling one behind the other.